


The Reception

by BoosterHotRod



Series: Cruz Ramirez x Danny Swervez [3]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod





	The Reception

After the wedding, the crowd started to the Wheel Well Diner to have the reception. The D.J. was DJ. The cars talked and partied. Then, the cars became silent as Cruz and Danny Swervez and the married couple started dancing.

”D.J DJ in the house! It’s time to welcome the happy couple! Mr. and Mrs. Swervez!” As the married couple started dancing, an awe came from the crowd.

”The bride and groom invite everyone to join them on the dance floor!” DJ said and everyone got on the dance floor. Bubba Wheelhouse, Ryan Laney, Chase Racelott, Richie Gunzit, Michael Rotor, Chris Roamin, Eric Braker, and Spikey Fillups watched Danny and Cruz.

”That makes me real happy to call Danny our bro” Chris said and his friends agreed.

Carla Veloso and Rip Clutchgoneski were dancing together.


End file.
